


Bear says

by lzqsk



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Gen, Implied Main Character Death, chinese/english, series finale spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 04:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7300378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lzqsk/pseuds/lzqsk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>我不知道这是啥<br/>I don't know what is this</p><p>剧透/Spoiler: POI 5x10-5x13</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bear says

**Author's Note:**

> 人名根据Bear的推特：  
> The character's names from Bear's Twitter：
> 
> https://twitter.com/BearDeHond

I have one more pair of rabbit fuzzy slipper to chew, I know it's my fuzzy slipper roommate left for me.

The second time I stay in ward with funny policeman, I'm always a good boy, so I was around him all the time.

I don't know where the tall man in suit go, I'm kind of enjoy shooting people with him. Miss my master.

Bespectacled man's Bontoni is good for chewing, and the Asimov tastes best. Miss him, missing.

I have a new home.

Now I live with the lady who rarely smiles, that day we picked up a phone call in the street corner, then she smiled, a little one.

Life still nice.

 

我又多了一双毛绒兔耳拖鞋能尽情啃，我知道是室友留给我的。

后来我第二次陪着有趣的胖警察住院，我很乖的，一直守着他。

不知道高个儿西装爸爸去哪儿了，我挺喜欢陪他突突膝盖，想他。

眼镜爸爸的Bontoni是我咬过最带劲的，阿西莫夫最好吃，想他想他。

搬家了。

现在我和不苟言笑女士一起住，那天我们在路口接了个电话，她笑了。

真好。  
  



End file.
